Bleach Cover Poems
by moonfangpiercerofheaven
Summary: Poems that i think would fit in a bleach volume.
1. Note

Bleach Cover Poems

So this is a poetry fiction where I write…uh…poetry that I think would fit in a bleach volume. I do not, repeat do not, have that much experience writing poetry. If they're bad. Please tell me. But if you do tell me they suck. Please tell me how I can make them better. If you don't I shall completely ignore you. Criticism is great, but constructive criticism is even better.

Thanks

-Moonpiercer

Ps. The first poem isn't completely original, I just wrote it to get the feel of the poems.


	2. Fear

We Fear

That which cannot be seen

And We Respect

That which cannot be explained


	3. Life

The path of life is walked backwards

We see the flowers and are reminded of pleasant times

The fruits of our labors that hang from the trees

Other trails we could have taken

Yet we cannot see what lies ahead

The fresh gardens that may lie before us

Or the stones on which we trip and fall


	4. Sword

A Sword is a Killer

It's bloodstained edge takes away mans last breath

A Sword is a Savior

It's gleaming blade defends precious life

A Sword is your Heart

A Destroyer, or a Protector


	5. Times

The past lies behind us

Impossible to change

The future lies ahead

Forever out of reach

It is the present that lies within our grasp

It is the present where we all exist

Yet it is a place few choose to live


	6. Honor

You cannot die honorably

Honor is found only in life

If in your life you choose to act kindly, then you shall have lived honorably

If in your life you choose to act selflessly, then you shall have lived honorably

If in your life you choose to act protectively, then you shall have lived honorably

If in your last moments you choose to act with honor, then you shall have lived honorably

You cannot die honorably

Death is simply the means of preserving your honor


	7. Light

Even if you are lost in the darkest night

It only takes one small ray of light

To help you find your way


	8. Power

Wisdom without Courage is weakness

Courage without Wisdom is foolishness


	9. Destiny

The White Moon stood before the blinding light to create the Black Sun

And the Black Sun shone upon the dull surface to create the White Moon


	10. Faith

Trust

Is believing in someone when you think they will succeed

Faith

Is believing in someone when you think they will fail


	11. Hope

Never let go of hope

For if you do,

There is nothing to keep you from falling into the dark abyss

Known as despair.

_"Look, Ichigo Kurosaki. This...is true despair."_

_"I don't fight because I think i can win...I fight...because i HAVE to win!"_


	12. Pride

The world is filled with pride

If everyone swallowed their pride,

They would choke


	13. Strength

Show fear,

And you will be attacked

Hesitate,

And you will be struck

Turn your back,

And you will be stabbed

Face forward, Stand strong,

And you shall win

_"Forget the fear..."  
__"Face forward..."  
__"Walk forth...never stop..."  
__"Turning back will make you weak..."  
"Cowardice will cause you death..."  
"Say it! My name is..."_

_"Zangetsu!!!"_


	14. Rise

No matter how many times you fall

The only thing that keeps you from getting back up again

Is the limit of your own strength.


	15. Horse

The Horse carries its King

The Horse endures, while its master kicks and whips it

The Horse carries its King

Until comes the time where the King falls

And finds himself under the Horses hooves.

"_Oh shit…you got me. I guess there's nothing I can do…"_

"_For now, I'll admit you're the King…"_

"…_But don't you forget…The King and his Horse can change places any time."_

"_If I see even a slight opening, I'll buck you off and crush your skull!" _


	16. Color

White is seen as pure

Yet a single drop can stain it

Black is seen as darkness

Yet nothing can change it from what it truly is

Which

Is better?


	17. Heart

Heart

It houses our feelings

Our hopes

Our dreams

Those fuel our will

And will…

Gives us the strength

To swing the blade

_You should fear my power, yet you still fight like you think you can win._

_I don't understand you._

…_If that's because of what you call a heart, then it is the heart that causes you humans pain._

_It is because of your heart…that you will die_

_Oh…I get it._

_Here in my hand._

_The heart._


	18. Moon

If the moon is out

Then there are no clouds

If there are no clouds

Then there is no rain


End file.
